


Hazbin Hotel Shenanigans

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A bunch of x readers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, not an actual book just read what I have to say lol, nsfw is allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: Just read and we can continue from there. It’s worth it I promise.Tumblr @Alastorhazbinintheseguts
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor/Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne/Sir Pentious, Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Katie Killjoy/Charlie Magne, Katie Killjoy/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne/Sir Pentious, Lilith Magne/Vaggie, Lucifer Magne/Vaggie, Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vaggie/Valentino, Vaggie/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Hazbin Hotel Shenanigans

Ok! Before I say anything else I want to say if you have seen my other account on tumblr @Uzuihazbinbeeninthishotel (or something like that) just know I am the creator of that account as well as the others that one lists. I.. forgot my passwords.. and I didn’t know tumblr had a thing we’re you could make multiple accounts on one account.. I decided I’d make a new account so people can reach me easier and I wouldn’t have to go back and forth and manage to not update.. 

anyway, I’m about to repost something I posted on my new account to here so y’all know what’s up. Follow my tumblr @alastorhazbinintheseguts, there you can make requests and all that jazz for either x readers or for the ships I just listed. If you don’t like my ships then do understand that I don’t care and that there’s other people to follow! Anyway here y’all go!   
  
  


(EDIT #5.. I wanted to put this edit at the top so you all would see it. I wanted to say I won’t be writing anything until like people send asks and shit in... ok that’s a lie. Imma write either way but you all sending in requests really helps out. Helluva Boss episode one came out I know y’all got some good shit y’all want to write about smfh. Anyway, since I can’t help myself.. my first post on tumblr will most likely be ‘the Hazbin Hotel Characters and Cuddling!’ Literally cuddles are all my fat ass wants 🥺 so imma just write it in my own time. Don’t miss out!)

THE REPOST: 

“So uh.. hiya guys. My other hazbin hotel account is @uzuihazbininmyhotel I forgot the password so there obviously won’t be any posting on there anytime soon.. my ao3 that I mentioned on that account is still up but I’ve been gone for a while now so yeah.. I haven’t been updating.. 

I’m hoping you guys will welcome me back. When I had made that account I didn’t know tumblr had a function where you can make multiple accounts on one account thingy. Fml.. anyway let’s just continue.. I would say let’s continue where I left off but it’s really been a while now has it.   
  


Anyway here’s some things to help you all out here on this account of mine:   
  
\- One. I DO write NSFW or things that might TRIGGER people. As someone with ptsd and depression I will have my moments of posting some really sad shit.. and as a sex positive (it REALLY DEPENDS!) asexual I do write nsfw. It’s not like I craze over sex but I do find it a bit fun to write it. It’s whatever. (HEAVY NSFW WILL BE POSTED ON MY Ao3) (EDIT: which will be posted here I guess if it’s too much for tumblr and they take it down but most my nsfw also goes on my tumblr so yeah..) 

\- Two. I write characters x characters. HOWEVER, I am picky with my ships. Like, very fucking picky.. so to help you all out I’ll write ships that I like so people like me can request them or simply know what I like so you don’t request something I dislike. 

1\. Alastor x sir Pentious (if y’all don’t ship that y’all are DRY) 

2\. Vaggie x Alastor (this one too! I don’t condone cheating but the cheating docs be hot ngl) 

3\. Vaggie x AngelDust (It’s just something about it) 

4\. Sir Pentious x Vox x Valentino (hot ass threesome) 

5\. Charlie x Katie Killjoy

6\. Vaggie x Katie Killjoy

7\. Vaggie x Lilith

8\. Vaggie x Lucifer

9\. Sir Pentious x AngelDust 

10\. Vaggie x Valentino 

11\. And many more that I can’t really tell if I like or dislike yet. I’ll update when I figure it out. (Edit 2 on here: I also have a bunch of threesome shits so yeah) 

The ships I like are more like crack ships to some people but I don’t care. If you don’t like them then go ahead and head out playa. If you haven’t noticed from the little list, I’m not a big fan of Charlie. I don’t know what it is (like honestly)... anyway thanks to that I’ve developed an almost unhealthy obsession to Vaggie cheating on her with almost everyone else. If you are a Charlie lover, Charlie x Alastor lover, (that shit is mad lame as a ship sorry) or anything like that.. please find another account to follow. And these are my opinions, don’t like em then you don’t have to read them lol. (Ayo also sir Pentious needs more love, just saying) 

\- I do character x reader. While I’m looking back to learn some of the newer characters I’m still happy to write x readers. I’m sure many of you know how to request things without being assholes so please send in requests however you wish! I write most things except for like vore and feet shit.. 

\- I do Yandere. I’ve always been into Yandere so yeah. 

Honestly I think these are the main things I had to say.. if I have anymore I guess I’ll add them later but these are the major things I wanted people to keep in mind while being on this account. I guess all that is left now is to tell you all to have fun! Let’s get along here guys!   
  


\- OH! And I Roleplay! That’s another big thing I wanted to add! I’m more of a literate role player. I send multi para and at time novela. I don’t do ‘baby role play’ with like stars and shit. I want a Roleplay that’s good enough for me to go back and reread over our replies when I’m bored and when you’re busy or some shit to answer. I’ll rp nearly anyone but my rp rules come down like this: 

1\. If you wish to do an ‘x readers’ role play you are to rp your oc and my requested character while I do the same. This way it is fair for both role players. Just tell me your suggested character and I’ll tell you mine. For example, because I know some people have a hard time understanding this.., in total there’s usually for characters all in the rp. Your Oc, my oc, your suggested character, and then mine. You rp you and my character and I do vice versa. Y’all get it? Good! (If not just dm me with your questions.) (some of my suggested characters I’d like you to rp would be Alastor, Sir Pentious, Vox, AngelDust, Lucifer, Lilith, and Vaggie. Yes I love them all..)   
  


2\. When rping with me, the least you can rp is less then three paragraphs or fifteen sentences. If you don’t think you can handle that then don’t even bother to dm me with the idea of even role playing with me.. i want to have fun and there’s nothing fun about someone who role plays like a child.. I’m been role playing for over seven years now.. keep that in mind. Spelling errors are totally okay as well! As long as I know what you were at least trying to say, hell even I make errors. We’re all humans living in order to grew as beings, it’s ok love.   
  


3\. Last thing I believe but try not to control my oc.. I have a couple but please.. that’s like rp 101. Also when sharing your oc if you have a bio you can send it as well as pictures and stuff. It helps me truly remember what you oc looks like and get a good idea of who they are as a person. It doesn’t have to be a long bio or a extravagant picture, (considering my art isn’t like how it used to be either...) just a little something for me to get to know your oc. I’ll do the same.   
  


(EDIT number three here.. yeah now that I’m reading this again I see that I do have something else to add.. I do character x character role plays as well but only for my ships and I’m usually picking on who’s top and who’s bottom. KEEP THAT IN MIND! If you see Sir Pentious in Sir Pentious x Alastor or RadioSnake as the top/dom then I won’t rp with you. For whatever reason I see him as the bottom. Him having two dicks doesn’t mean he has to be top... if you want to rp one of the ships I have listed on here then you’ll have to ask me more questions on tumblr if you’re confused. Anyway, let’s continue. Might I mention that I like to rp the bottom as well? I can be a switch but role playing Dom/top is a bit hard for me. I may be tall *cough* 5’7 *cough* but I like to be treated like the bottom at times like god damn..) 

Anything else about role playing with me can be asked via dm or ask box. Don’t be shy, I’ll answer either way most likely uwu.   
  


Ok! So I believe I am done now. As I said earlier, if there’s anything I need to add to this post then I’ll add it later. For now though I think I’ve went over everything over wanted to go over.. so guys, please let’s have fun! I welcome you guys!   
  


No hate is allowed! If you see something here that you don’t like JUST FUCKING LEAVE! Don’t waste your time and mine, jeez. Aight guys bye! Ask box is officially open!   
  


(Don’t forget to follow my tumblr which is listed at the top! You can requests here but since I’m not on here much I most likely won’t answer you verses tumblr which is what I’m on almost every day. Enjoy you guys! Let’s have fun! 🖤)”


End file.
